


Love and sex go hand in paw

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal sex without lube, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn special! !!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the kid's are away the daddies will play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and sex go hand in paw

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 42  
> Derek is 34  
> Stiles is 26

Stiles was vibrating with excitement as he dropped the kids at his dad's for some grandpa time.

He moaned, rocking back on the plug in his ass, this was the first time since James was born that they were gone for a whole weekend, so he was going to be a good bitch for his alphas all day, on every surface. 

Since the triplets were born they kept the dominant/submissive stuff to the bedroom, he still called his lovers 'alpha' and sat on the floor but the days of crawling around naked with a vibe in his ass while begging for his alphas' cocks were long gone. Except for today.

* * * * *

Derek was standing at the stove cleaning their multitude of toys when his uncle wrapped his arms around him and pressed soft kisses against his broad shoulders.

" Darling, you smell so good"

He nosed under Derek's ear  
" So good, looking after our mate, I love you sweetheart, I love you so much. "

Derek smiled as he felt Peter's growing erection against his ass.

" I love you too"

He turned off the stove and turned around to face his mate, he pressed his groin against his and kissed him deeply.

* * * *

Peter always made sure to pay special attention to Derek before all three of them had sex, none of them had issue with the other two having sex without them, but since Derek's outburst he always made sure to be extra loving and caring, him and Stiles spent all day together what with Peter running Triwolf Architecture from home and Stiles being a househusband so when Derek comes home Peter and him 'discuss business' in the office while Stiles does whatever he does while Peter fucks him into the carpet.

"Good mate, so sweet, my darling"

He ran his hands along Derek's flank and down to his ass. Derek pulled away.

"We should wait for Stiles "  
" You sure? "  
" Yes"

He darted in for one more chaste kiss and then a filthy one because his mate was so perfect and then went to prepare dinner.

* * * * * *

Stiles stripped the moment he shut the door.

" Alphas, I'm home"  
" We're in the kitchen"

He walked to the doorway and hit the floor when he reached the kitchen, he didn't crawl in the entry wall and living room as the were carpeted but everywhere else he was happy to.

He crawled under table where his alphas were eating dinner and waited for instructions about who wanted which hole

"Who ever wants my ass will have to remove the plu-arghhhh"

He groaned as Peter pushed the plug against his prostate with foot but was soon silenced by Derek's dick in his mouth.

******

" Where are you going, I'm not finished-"

Derek protested when Peter took their plates away but was cut short by a soft kiss.

" I think we should eat in the living room"  
He said over his shoulder, retrieving Stiles ' dinner from the oven.

Stiles whined at the loss of Derek's cock.

" Bitch"  
Peter reprimanded him

"Come on, Stiles, love, into the sitting room "

**** * * *

Peter sat on the couch stripping his cock until he spilled his seed onto Stiles ' dinner and then passed it to Derek to the same as Stiles watched with hungry eyes.

"Now bitch, we are going to eat our food on the couch while you spread your cheeks so we can see your slutty hole"

"Yes, alpha"

Derek placed the cumcovered food in front of the kneeling boy and petted his head before kissing him deeply and giving him a quick swat on the ass.

" Such a good mate"  
********  
Stiles spread his cheeks and tucked into his dinner face first, greedily lapping up the bitter cum and rich gravy.

He listened to his alphas talk passionately about their work (and bitch about colleagues)  
Derek loved drawing plans and Peter loved bossing people around.

* * * * * * * *

Derek licked the cum and gravy off of Stiles ' face while Peter fucked his tongue into his ass.

Stiles could feel his chest swelling and whined, Derek pulled away.

Stiles ' chest grew damp and Derek moved down to suckle at his nipple, as did Peter.

Both alphas suckled on their mate. Peter pulled away, his mouth full of Stiles ' milk and moved up to his mouth.

He stroked his mates full lips before parting them and spit the sweet milk back into the body it came.

 

He moved back down to suckle, again coming away with bulging cheeks.

He moved down the couch manoeuvring his mates so Derek was lying on his back and Stiles had his ass tilted in the air.  
He spread Stiles ' cheeks, exposing his rosy furl, always tight no matter how many times the knotted him or fisted him or plugged him up.

He stuck two fingers in the tight heat and scissored, causing his hole to unclench.

He spit the milk into Stiles hole, using it to lubricate his fingering.

Stiles mewled above him as Derek gave him a final lick and Peter a quick kiss before running to the kitchen.

He came back with their toybox filled to the brim with freshly cleaned toys.

Peter removed his hand from Stiles ' ass and left him humping the air.

He went over to Derek and undressed him with kisses.

" What shall we do to him, darling, do you want to spank him, breed him, stuff him full, what shall we do to our bitch; darling"

" Let him decide"  
Derek had an evil glint in his eye, Peter was particularly fond of that glint, it meant mind blowing sex games were on the agenda.

Derek knelt at Stiles ass, pressing a kiss to his hole.

" What do you want us to do to you bitch"

Oh this was getting good, Derek didn't usually call Stiles swear names but when he did it was so hot.

" Everything"  
Stiles keened

"Such a greedy slut"  
He slapped Stiles ass

" We can fill you with toys, we can fist your tight ass, I can spank you or we could fuck you"

" Everything"

" Beg for it, cum slut"  
He growled in Stiles's ear

Peter undressed himself as Stiles begged.

" Please, Alpha, please use me, fill me with cum, your cock, anything, please"  
He sobbed  
"Please, alpha I need you, please stuff my slutty hole, fuck my mouth, use me like the bitch I am"

" Who do you belong to, whose bitch are you, who are the only ones who can fill your hungry, slutty hole?"

"You, you, my alphas, I'm your bitch, please, spank me, play with my hole anything"

"What do you think Peter? "

" I don't think he really wants it"  
He knelt beside Derek and palmed his erection.  
"I do want it"

" I think we should let him think s bit then try again. "

He kissed Derek, pulling him over to the couch again and straddling him.

e knelt beside Derek and palmed his erection.  
"I do want it"

" I think we should let him think s bit then try again. "

He kissed Derek, pulling him over to the couch again and straddling him.

Derek quickly turned changing their positioning so he was on top.

"I'm going to fuck you"  
He turned to Stiles

"You have until I knot him to cum, if you don't I'll spank you, if you do you can eat him out after the knot goes down"

Derek knew it wasn't fair, he was ready to pop a knot right now, he wouldn't last a minute when he got inside the tight heat of Peter ' s ass but he was going to spank Stiles tonight and that was that.

Stiles wanted to be spanked as much as Derek wanted to spank him so he made a half ass attempt at it and only got three stroked before Peter was screaming as the knot grew, Peter didn't use lube, werewolves produced a copious amount of pre cum and Peter liked the burn.

" You didn't cum"  
Derek smiled

"No alpha,"

"Do you want to try begging again while Derek spanks you"

" I can't spank him just yet, let's hear him for your cock"

They both looked over expectantly at Stiles.

" Alpha, please let me taste your cock, please, let me drink your cum, I want to feel it rushing in hot spurts down my throat, please"

"No"  
Peter grinned

"I want you to keep it warm and after Derek has spanked you and we have you filled with toys, you can have it"

" Yes alpha"

*******

After half an hour of Stiles holding Peter in his mouth Derek finally pulled out and tugged Stiles in to lap. Peter scrambled to sit by Derek, his mouth a breath away from his ear ready to whisper filthy endearments.

" How many?"  
"Twenty"

that was enough to leave a rosy hue but it wouldn't be to sore to stuff him later

Derek rained down blow after blow, Peter encouraging with whispered eroticism.

" Yes, harder Derek, he squeals deliciously, make him scream Derek, make him cry."

And cry he did, Peter licked up the tears running down his face

"Good bitch, that's right, scream bitch, scream for you alphas. "

Derek finished spanking Stiles and then the real fun began.

Derek was meticulous when it came to toys, they were good quality, clean and drove their whore wild.

He put a cockring around Stiles member and put their biggest vibrating dido in him as well as gag.

They tortured him, alternating the settings, sucking on his balls, coming all over him; in his hair, on his face, on the cleft of his ass, on his cock, making out, biting him all over, they licked their cum off him and then applied more. By the time they had released his angry red cock and removed the vibe he was filthy and boy did they love it

"Wanna try begging again slut'

Derek pulled his hair so he had was looking up at him.

"Please Alpha"  
He croaked  
"M so em'ty"

The two alphas stretched his hole a little more and slid in with ease, alternating their thrusts so his prostate was constantly being pounded. 

He felt their knots growing and Derek slipped out; already after knotting a firm ass today he opted for Stiles ' mouth.

He split his jaw wide as the knot swelled. When both werewolves started coming Stiles groaned

"Yes, bitch come for your alphas"

Stiles came so hard he blacked out, held up by his alphas knots in a pile of his own come

**Author's Note:**

> Scatteredblack roses on tumblr
> 
> I may have missed some tags


End file.
